


De Conexiones y Espera

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [15]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Universo Alterno, Universo vampirico, tyrell daddy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Elliot sabía por las camaras que el sitio estaba rodeado,no había posibilidades que se enfrentaran a ellos,intento contactar con Darlene pero no contestaba,incluso se le paso por la cabeza llamar a Tyrell pero esa no era una alternativa.Y ¿Por qué no? La pregunta en el aire Porque no puedo confiar en él ... Porque esta con Mr.Robot.





	De Conexiones y Espera

\--- Jim y Saúl ...--- dijo Angela con dudas sobre lo que Philip Price quería conseguir.

\--- ¿Quienes son? --- pregunto Shayla dejando de lado la botella de  _Real Blood_ y poniendo toda su atención en la mujer.

\--- Son los hombres que estaban con Colby la tarde que se decidió que matarían a mi madre,Price me dio las pruebas para acabar con ellos ¿Por qué haría eso?No entiendo qué quiere conseguir --- contesto devolviendo la atenta mirada a la neófita.

\--- La pregunta importante aquí es :¿Qué quieres tú? --- acariciando el rostro de Ángela  _tan cálido_.

De algún modo la ejecutiva lo estaba esperando,que la vampira decidiera acabar con la distancia física que las separaba,todo ese tiempo conviviendo juntas,conociendo hasta los detalles más íntimos la una de la otra, _esperando_ ,siempre esperando que Shayla tome la iniciativa como lo hizo aquella vez en la Disco.

Ella no podía hacerlo porque dudaba,estaba demasiado envuelta en todo lo que ocurría con ECorp,tan temerosa de que Shayla haya olvidado lo que pasó entre ellas al momento de convertirse en vampira.

Solía pasar con los  _neófitos_ según lo que investigo,aunque había mucha información incierta sobre ello,también estaba escrito que los  _recién nacidos en la sangre_ siempre estaban hambrientos y requerían estar alejados de los humanos al menos una o dos décadas.Sin embargo la neófita junto a ella no le había atacado ni dado alguna señal de desear hacerlo,siempre tomaba  _Real Blood_ y nada más que eso.

La calidez ,el suave y sonoro latir de Angela ,su aroma,todo sobre ella la sobreestimulo,se sentía  _high_ ¿Era así cómo se sentía desear a alguien cuando eras un  _ser de la noche?._

Recordaba cómo Tyrell,su hacedor,veía a Elliot con esa mezcla de deseo,devoción y anhelo.Ella no lo entendía,podia comprender el hambre y el deseo por saciarse pero no el afecto que el vampiro expresaba al humano.

No fue hasta ahora con Angela acariciando con ambas manos sus cabellos para profundizar el beso que inicio cuando lo  _entendió._

Las caricias y el recorrido de ambos cuerpos se hizo cada vez más exigente,se necesitaba más contacto.Shayla rompió la blusa de Ángela después de intentar desatar los botones uno por uno,era una pérdida de tiempo después de todo y a ella no parecía importarle se lo demostró jalandola desde su nuca,atrayéndola,provocando que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre ella.

Ambas rieron cuando pasó,Angela se preguntó por un momento si sería mejor ir a su cama pero lo descarto no queria interrumpir ese momento por algo tan insignificante además el mueble era lo suficientemente  _grande_.

Su hacedor le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre el mundo vampírico y sobre lo que experimentaría como  _neófita_ ,lo que se le había pasado por alto era la parte de que sucede cuando tiene sexo o mejor dicho cuando esta apunto de tenerlo con una humana,no le explicó que los colmillos aparecen por la excitación y que el deseo por sangre se acrecentaban a pesar de haber tomado toda una botella de  _Real Blood_.

  ------------------  

Angela no entendio lo acababa de pasar en un momento tenía a Shayla junto a ella envolviendola y en el otro desapareció como un tornado encerrándose en el baño.

\--- ¿Qué está pasando? Shayla dejame entrar -- decía ella intentando abrir la cerradura de la puerta.

\--- Alejate,no puedo ... ¡Vete! -- gritó la neófita con lágrimas rojas surcando sus mejillas,mantener el  _control_ ,no podía,todo su ser le exigía que drene a la mujer del otro lado de la puerta, _sería tan fácil hacerlo_.

\--- No, no lo haré, no sé qué está pasando pero estaré aquí.--- contestó determinada harta de no saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\--- ¿No lo entiendes? No podré controlarlo más tiempo,el hambre,no podre ... --- Y no pudo articular más palabras porque el aroma y el fuerte sonido del corazón de Ángela estaban ahí a centímetros de ella,el sonido de las llaves cayendo de sus manos cuando la atacó,sí,lo hizo,se alimentó de ella,la sangre exquisita recorriendo su sistema,deseaba hundirse en ella,drenar por completo ese cuerpo.

El gemido de dolor,la desaceleración de su pulso la detuvo  _¡No,no puedo ..._  .

En teoría sabía cómo hacerlo había visto como su hacedor lo hacía con Elliot pero de ahí a darle su sangre a Angela era otro paso,uno que que se apresuró en ejecutar al escuchar el desvanecimiento de su vida.

  ------------------  

 _Colores,ruido,_  no sabia como describirlo  _claridad_ si,esa palabra se asemejaba a lo que ella sintió cuando la sangre de la neófita entró a su sistema,quiso  _más_ y  _más_.

Ángela no había vuelto a ser la misma después de esa noche,era como si un torrente de energía se hubiera apoderado de sus sentidos  _necesitaba_  más y Shayla entendía de  _adicciones_ ,era como si ser  _dealer_ fuera su  _karma_  o algo así  _La vida puede ser una mierda a veces y ni que decir de la eternidad._ Se había dicho a sí misma cuando la humana se alteró porque se negaba a seguir compartiendo sangre.

\-- Es peligroso. --

\-- Vamos,no seas aguafiestas.--

\-- No. --

\-- Eres como los demás piensas que no soy capaz.--

\-- Angela -- Susurro acercándose a ella.

\-- ¡Estoy harta! Sólo ... déjame en paz -- Grito evitando su mirada porque sabía que si lo hacía no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse,y lo necesitaba,necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

_\-------------------_

_Soledad_ ,Dom sabía lo que era ¡Demonios! Ella podría escribir una saga entera desde su punto de vista.

Amigos,amantes o familia no existían en su vida,su trabajo lo era  _todo_  y como tal,los retos siempre eran bienvenidos en su cabeza no importaba que tan difícil pueda parecer ella lo resolvería.

Su jefe diría  _trabajo en equipo_  a las noticias y ella no lo negaría,porque el reconocimiento y ascender eran lo de menos.  
Armar la red de  _FSociety_  había sido una tarea titánica,sus instintos y perseverancia fueron tomados a prueba,callejones sin salida,las interrogantes eran como las cabezas de hidras cortabas una y salían dos listas para atacarte.Sin embargo eso no la detuvo,continuó porque era su trabajo ,la base de su existencia ,estaba más cerca que cualquiera,probablemente sin la soledad envolviendola no podría haber logrado tal enfoque.

 _Dark Army_  ,el gobierno chino sabía más de lo que se mostraba en los ataques de  _FSociety_  con Tyrell Wellick a la cabeza,algo no cuadraba en el mapa que había logrado.

Su instinto le gritaba que se estaba perdiendo de algo que estaba justo frente a ella ...

Quizás  _Angela Moss_  era la pieza que le faltaba del rompecabezas,su actitud era por lo menos sospechosa,tenía las razones suficientes como para querer derrumbar a ECorp,la muerte de su madre contaba como  _suficiente_ no importaba que tanto haya ascendido en el conglomerado aún así  _la venganza_ puede ser un verdadero motivo y una meta para quien es paciente.

Aún así la agente no podía hacer nada sin pruebas quizás por eso invitarse al departamento de la ejecutiva con la  _cena_ se vio como una buena idea,el único detalle es que la otra mujer había decidido comer fuera por lo que la  _visita_ fue en vano.

\---------------

Shayla tuvo que esconderse y permanecer en silencio hasta que la mujer se fue del lugar,no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo,como humana siempre tuvo un  _sexto_ sentido para saber cuando había problemas,como vampira este se había amplificado gritandole que tenía que desaparecer de ahí ,sin embargo tenía _motivos_  para quedarse ahí, _esperando_  ...

\------------------

 _La había matado_ y sin embargo Darlene no sentía culpa alguna excepto por el hecho de  _no sentir culpa_ ,se desvanecía con el ruido alrededor,necesitaba a alguien pero no podía acudir a su hermano ni a Cisco que había resultado ser un  _doble_  agente,aunque quizás siempre fue leal a la Dark Army y ella tan sólo fue un  _encargo_  porque era la hermana de la cabeza de  _FSociety_ ,quizás todo lo que vivieron fue una mentira ...

El sonido del celular interrumpio sus pensamientos.

\-- Estación New York 05 -- le indico Ángela,no podía decir más después del hackeo al FBI,cualquier precaución era necesaria, _¿Eran paranoicas?¿Cuándo su vida se había vuelto en una maldito thriller? ¿Qué era lo próximo ser asesinada en una ducha?_.

\-- Esa agente,ella sabe algo.-- Comenzó Ángela mirando a todos lados por si había camaras aún cuando Darlene había insistido que era un lugar  _seguro_ ,ella ya se lo había confirmado :  _las cámaras estaban averiadas y aún cuando estuvieran bien así eran más fácil que hackear las de una cafetería._

\-- No pueden hacer nada,no tienen pruebas ya lo he revisado.-- Contesto la hacker prendiendo un cigarro.

\-- ¿Sábes algo de Elliot? --

\-- Aparte de que evita mis llamadas y casi no para en su departamento,no.--

\-- La vez pasada fue a mi departamento y actuaba  _extraño_  --

Darlene le respondió con una ceja levantada.

\-- Más de lo normal,cómo si fuera otra persona --

\-- Mr.Robot,esa shit de la doble personalidad es una bitch ¿Y qué pasó? -- Preguntó tirando el cigarro usado y sacando otro de la cajetilla.

\-- Le pidio sangre a Shayla --

\-- ¿Le pidio qué? --

\-- Si,parece que tenía un arreglo con Tyrell Wellick y ...--

\-- Y algo más que agregarle a la larga lista de adicciones ¿Sabés qué? Ya ni me sorprende el mundo se está yendo a la mierda. -- Comentó prendiendo el segundo cigarro y dándole una calada.

\-- Si,a la mierda.-- continuo Ángela quitandole el cigarro a Darlene y dandole una fuerte calada.-- ¿Qué ? -- Río.

\-- Siempre haces esas cosas -- le dijo hacker empujando su hombro.

\-- No,siempre ... -- respondió la mayor riendo ahora más fuerte.

\-- ¿No? Y esa vez en el cumpleaños de Ann o en el cumpleaños de Elliot que te acabaste todas las galletas de mantequilla,ni siquiera probe una.--

\-- Esta bien me rindo,vamos te invito un burrito. --

\-- Si crees que me vas convencer con un burrito señorita. --- dijo Darlene mientras iban al camión restaurante mexicano.-- Estás en lo correcto --.

\-- Tu padre,mi madre,todos los que murieron en ese lugar tengo las pruebas suficientes para hundirlos.--

\-- Ángela esto es más jodido de lo que crees,se que te pedi ayudarnos esa vez pero es mejor que lo dejes ahí.--

\-- No puedo,ya estoy involucrada,haga lo que haga y lo sabés --

\-- Si,igual ten cuidado ¿Ok? --

Angela asintio dandole otra mordida a su burrito.

  ------------------  

 _Algo esta rotundamente mal_ pensó cuando se dio cuenta que ellos sabian que trabajaba en ECorp y su nombre  _Era una trampa_  y ella había caído directamente al ir al Gobierno con documentos que los inculpaba directamente, _Como si fuera tan fácil_.

Sin embargo no espero que la secuestraran  _¿Qué demonios van hacer?_  La ansiedad y el miedo se apoderaron de ella.

  ------------------  

Shayla lo sentía Ángela estaba en peligro,la llamo pero el celular estaba apagado  _fuera de señal_ ,así que fue al único lugar que conocía.

\-- ¿Qué demonios? -- Maldijo Elliot al ver como una sombra se convertía en Shayla frente a él.

\-- Ángela está en peligro -- Comentó ella y no necesito más para que el hacker se pusiera manos a la obra.

Elliot sabía por las camaras que el sitio estaba rodeado,no había posibilidades que se enfrentaran a ellos,intento contactar con Darlene pero no contestaba,incluso se le paso por la cabeza llamar a Tyrell pero esa no era una alternativa. _Y ¿Por qué no?_ La pregunta en el aire  _Porque no puedo confiar en él ... Porque esta con Mr.Robot._

\-- ¿Donde está? -- Pregunto Shayla intentando descifrar el lugar que mostraba la pantalla.

\-- En un edificio abandonado,a las afueras de la ciudad por el km 140 de la carretera que da a Portland ... --

\-- Oki doki. -- interrumpió la vampira antes de salir como una ráfaga del lugar.

 _Tiempo,_ Whiterose está definida por las fechas,intervalos que deben ser cumplidos a cabalidad,sin embargo algunas agujas del reloj no cumplian con el fin para el que fueron creadas,tenía que  _arreglarlas_.

El cuarto era oscuro,las luces que divisaba eran dolorosas a la vista,todo estaba acomodado para quebrar mentes y de hecho no pasó mucho para que su mente fuera prisionera a la voluntad de la mujer frente a ella.

Los hechizos al igual que las fórmulas científicas requieren de cantidades exactas para obtener un resultado y a mayor número de veces al experimentar en ellas concluían en algo semejante a la  _perfección_.

A veces exigían horas,días o incluso años sin embargo Whiterose aceptaba que ni siquiera ella podía escapar del procedimiento y debía atenerse a ciertas reglas determinadas.

\-- No hay nada que puedas hacer.-- Intentaba convencer Mr.Robot viendo como su contraparte se ponía la capucha y un arma en el bolsillo.

\-- Es Ángela, ni siquiera se porque me molesto en contestarte --

\-- Lo haces porque sabes muy dentro de ti que esto es un error.Dark Army no se anda con juegos si la quieren muerta ya está hecho kiddo.No hagas que tambien te maten.--

\--  _Nos_ maten -- respondió abriendo la puerta.

\-- Ok,lo acepto no quiero morir ¿Es tan extraño ser el único que tiene espíritu de supervivencia aquí? -- dijo Mr.Robot cerrando la puerta.

\-- Aún está lo de la fase 2 -- contesto Elliot intentado abrir la puerta de nuevo.

\-- ¿Y?¿Crees que eso los va detener de volarnos la cabeza? Son terroristas,no se puede confiar en ellos --

\-- Tal vez ... tienes razón -- dijo dejando la puerta y trasladándose a la pc.

\-- Claro que tengo ... -- comentó Mr.Robot de forma automática.

\-- Son terroristas -- Interrumpió Elliot concentrado en enviar datos al FBI sobre la ubicación de una de las redes red criminales más buscadas,daba igual si después descubren que no eran ellos,al menos Ángela estaria bien. En cuestión de minutos el lugar seria rodeado por agentes.

\-- Parece que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo kiddo.-- dijo Mr.Robot en un gesto de aprobación.

\-- Aún asi ... --

\-- ¿Qué?¿Ir al lugar para ser atrapado como sospechoso? Tu y yo sabemos que eso en el mejor de los casos nos llevaría a la cárcel y en el peor en la mira de la Dark Army --

\-- Shayla también esta ahí ...

\-- Ella estará bien,es una vampira.-- contestó despreocupado sentandose en el sillón.

\-- Creada por Tyrell ... -- Ahi estaba el tema, _el elefante en la habitación_ ,el hacker necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con el sueco,porque sentía esa  _conexión_ con él,porque parecía tan ...

\-- Looney tunes? ¿Psicopata? -- interrumpió Mr.Robot tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

\-- Pense que jugaba conmigo que era una distracción para él, _¿Por qué alguien se acercaria a mi?¿Que quiere de mi?_  A menudo me preguntaba eso.-- Se rió mirando a algún punto en blanco -- Pero no era así.Tyrell no me estaba usando era él quien estaba siendo usado por ti ... por _mi_. -- La risa se tornó seca y amarga.

Mr.Robot no contestó,la certeza de que cualquiera cosa podía y sería usado en su contra se aplicaba en esta situación y sin embargo sabía que su silencio eran en si mismo una respuesta  _¿Pero a qué exactamente?_ ,si el vampiro fuera tan sólo una pieza de ajedrez en su plan no habría de qué preocuparse.

La idea de usarlo se había desvanecido en el momento que Tyrell se mostró ante él sin máscaras,dejando de ser un elemento extraño tratando de orbitar en su espacio para convertirse en un elemento fijo,una  _constante_.

\-- ¿Lo sabe? -- preguntó Elliot señalandolos a ambos.

\-- Algo ... No creo que lo entienda realmente --

\-- ¿Y quién lo hace? --

\-- Escuchame kiddo estoy aquí por una razón: Ayudarte.--

\--  _Ayudarme_  ¿Es así como justificas un genocidio? --

\-- Podemos poner la alarma a tiempo y probablemente ni siquiera haya heridos --

\-- Sabes que las probabilidades de que la gente salga a tiempo son casi inexistentes.--

\-- ¿Entonces?¿Qué vas hacer?¿Te vas quedar ahí sentado dejando que Evil Corp siga esclavizando al mundo entero sólo porque no quieres sacrificar unos cuantos ceros? --

\-- No son ceros,son personas ... no importa que tanto discutamos sobre el tema no vas a cambiar de opinión ni yo lo haré.--

\-- No,no lo harás,es una lastima kiddo,eramos un buen equipo.-- respondió Mr.Robot antes de desaparecer.

  ------------------  

La conexión entre hacedor y neófito era casi como la de un padre a un hijo,no importaba que tan lejos este el hacedor sentía cuando estaba bien o en peligro.

\-- Elliot ¿Donde esta Shayla? -- Pregunto preocupado tratando de hablar bajo para que el hombre lobo no escuche su conversación,aunque al ser una  _comunicación segura_ de la Dark Army era practicamente en vano.

\-- Fue a buscar a Angela ... -- respondió Elliot sintiendo una punzada de culpa por no haber ido a buscarla.

\-- Esta en peligro,puedo sentirlo.--

\-- Esta con la Dark Army.--

\-- No entiendo ¿Para qué la quieren? --

\-- No se trata de que la quieran,a la  _pequeña_ vampira se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea hacer de heroína y rescatar a la damisela en peligro alias Angela Moss -- contestó Mr.Robot tomando el control del celular.

\-- ¿Angela Moss? -- Tyrell sabia quien era,había investigado sobre ella cuando vio que estaba relacionada a Elliot sin embargo no entendía porque sería relevante para la Dark Army,no tenía sentido,hay algo de lo que se esta perdiendo.

\-- Quien sabe para que la quieran,igual no creo que se tomen tantas molestias como para matarla,quizás esté viva.--

\-- Pero Shayla ... -- Contesto casi en un sollozo porque para la Dark Army ella no era una pieza del juego,un cero que podía ser eliminada, _oh su pobre baby vampyr._

\-- Se lo que significa para ti,pero tenemos que tener cuidado,confia en mi.--

\-- Lo hago  _min kära_ \--

\-- Nos vemos mañana.-- dijo Mr.Robot al sentir como su conciencia se desvanecia.

El silencio volvió a rodearlo,el vampiro comprendía que no podian decir demasiado en esas llamadas,ni cuando se encontraban,estaban siendo vigilados,sin embargo a veces sólo deseaba descontrolarse e ir con Elliot,recorrer su cuerpo,repetir su nombre una y otra vez mientras se deshacía en sus brazos,escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón,fundirse _,Cuanto lo deseo,cuanto lo deseo_ quería decirle,pero no podía,no aún _._

_También los haremos caer,son unos terroristas y mientras continúen,nunca seremos libres de verdad_

Le había dicho su amado la última vez que se vieron,aún podía sentir la suave brisa colándose en el pecho de Elliot,su propio reflejo iluminando la mirada que le dedicaba,el movimiento de sus dedos recorriendo su rostro,la cadencia de su voz respirando en sus gemidos.

Todo era una mezcla de ambos,eran  _uno_ en cada sentido de la palabra,la conexión abarcando cada sentido,¿Las emociones venían de Elliot o Tyrell? ¿De ambos?, _Si vienen de ambos_  se respondió el vampiro a sí mismo con una sonrisa.  


End file.
